Types of Cards
Each player has two decks of cards, a Villain deck (colored backs) and a Fate deck (white backs). You play your Villain cards from your hand to the bottom of your Board, while your opponents play your Fate cards to the top of your Board. Any card that is at a location on your Board is considered to be in your Villain's Realm. A card's Ability is ongoing and in effect for as long as the card remains in your Realm. There is no limit to the number of Villain cards or Fate cards that may be played to a location. As cards are played to locations, slightly offset them so all cards at a location can be seen. Common card types These are cards that are present in every Villain's deck, and consist of the following: * Ally: 'It only appears in Villain decks, and is denoted with a red font. It represents your Villain's henchmen, helpers, and pets. Allies are played to the bottom of a Villain's board, in any unlocked location. All Allies have a Strength, which is used to determine if they can Vanquish a Hero (even if they belong to a Villain without Vanquish actions, like Ursula or the Evil Queen). * 'Condition: It only appears in Villain decks, and is denoted with a pink font. Conditions cannot be played during your own turn; they must be played during an opponent's turn who meets the "condition", no action is required to play this type of card. Once played, they are discarded immediately. * Effect: It appears in both Villain and Fate decks, and is denoted with a green font. They are one-time events and are immediately discarded when played, as they produce an immediate "effect", rather than staying on the board. * Hero: It only appears in Fate decks, is denoted with a gold font, and represents the do-gooders who are tryyying to stop your Villain's sinister plans. Heroes are played by opponents to a location at the top of a Villain's board, where they cover up the top two actions at that location. All Heroes have a Strength, which is used to determine if they can be Vanquished by Allies, or otherwise defeated by Conditions or Effects. * Item: It appears in both Villain and Fate decks, and is denoted with a blue font. Some Items can be played to the bottom of a Villain's board in an unlocked location, while others must be attached to an Ally or Hero. Unique card types These are cards unique to a specific Villain, and consist of the following: * Curse: It is unique to Maleficent, and only appears in her Villain deck; it is denoted with a purple font. Curses are played to the bottom of Maleficent's board. Each Curse gives an effect to that location while it's there, and also has a condition under which it is discarded. If Maleficent starts her turn with a Curse at each of her locations, she wins the game. * Ingredient: It is unique to the Evil Queen, and only appears in her Villain deck; it is denoted with a light purple font. Ingredients are played and then discarded, like Effects, except the first time each Ingredient is played, it is instead placed below Evil Queen's board. When she has played one of each of her four Ingredients, she unlocks the Dwarfs' Cottage. * Titan: It is unique to Hades, and only appears in his Villain deck; it is denoted with a lavender font. Titans are played to the bottom of Hades' board, like Allies, and can be used in Vanquish actions, but they can only be played to The Underworld. Titans can be "trapped" by certain Fate cards, turning them sideways and preventing them from being moved. If Hades starts his turn with three untrapped Titans at Mount Olympus, he wins the game. Category:Game Mechanics